Nintendo Nightmare
Bosses Part 1 Crpl. Xhampi The first boss in the game is slightly tricky to defeat. When you first reach him, you are expected to die as part of a scripted death. The only abilities that you are aware of Mario having is jumping on enemies. This results in him being flown out into the sky and losing the fight. Later in the game, you learn that a glitch allows literally everyone to fire bullets regardless of whether they are holding a gun. Using this ability to kill the boss results in a minor cutscene where an assassin throws you off for killing his target. King Bob-omb This boss is a bit chaotic to defeat. It will attempt to charge at you whilst bouncing around the mountain top. Eventually it will fall off and receive damage. Once it falls off three times it will explode be defeated. Dustman Shrooboid Trio This boss is more one of skill rather than actual thought. It's just a trio of shrooboids along with a horde of regular shroobs on a flying saucer. Kenny Horde Throughout movie land are a series of flat Kenny zombies. Shoot them all to complete "an awesome scene". Crashed Toad Ship Blue Pikmin Onion Andross (practice) Andross Darth Vador (Part 1 Final Boss) Part 2 Boolossus Fire Spirit Gyorg Twins Mewtwo Eggman Dark Link The Programmer: Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard (Part 2 Final Boss) Chuck Norris (after final boss) Part 3 Shroob Knights Lava Pirahna Mecha Bowser -Empty space- Ganon (Part 3 Final Boss) Part 4 Midbus Bot King Dodongo Regirock Regice Dead Hand Bongo Bongo Registeel Bellum Ghost Ship Phantom Bellum Doopliss (Part 4 Final Boss) Part 5 -empty space- King Boo The Nightmare (Part 5 Final Boss) Part 6 Fawful Part 7 The Moon Majora's Mask Moon Bowser (Part 7 Final Boss) Games Referenced *Luigi's Mansion *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Pikmin *Pokémon (in general) *Star Fox *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario World *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *and many many many more! Game Synopsis Part 1 Starting Level Bob-omb Battlefield Movie Land Kokiri Forest Airport Part 2 Everything falls apart in the aftermath of Mario's defeat. The Twibug consumes the entire planet and Link takes Mario's place in leading the fight against Bill Gates. He finds and collects six amulets of Ghost, Sky, Fire, Darkness, Force, and Time while awakening the six sages. Along the way it is revealed that Bill Gates was a facade and that Eggman was using the aliens as a slave army to lay seige and distract them while the last of the backups were collected. After Mario saved Link from being killed by Chuck Norris and revealed he was alive, The Programmer revealed that he was commanding Eggman all along. The Programmer had created their world as a sort of simulation, and wished to test it to see if it was ready to be shared to the internet. As a result, he fueled both sides of a war that would push the world to the brink of destruction. He remarks that he is suprised how it went considering it was the very first test. He then uses the last remaining backup he had with him to try and kill Mario and Link. A syntax error causes it to backfire crashing the simulation. Naively, the Programmer proceeds to upload it without deleting the save data. As a result, Link uses knowledge of an efficiency checker to repeatedly crash the game. The way it worked is that Mario (forced through a cutscene) had to reach a certain pipe in a certain amount of time, otherwise the game would assume that it was lagging to am extent that might damage a computer due to its size and crash. Part 3 Gameplay Player Forms Mario Mech Bob-omb Link Items Bombs Great Chain Hammer Pokeball Hover Shield The hover shield allows Link to fly for infinite amounts of time. However, if Limk takes damage, he will lose the ability to change direction. He will have to land before flying again. Phantom Hourglass It pushes general enemies away from you when you hold the T button down. It does not actually slow time for anything other than the crushing block puzzles found within the temple of sand. Enemies Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:PC Games